What you didn't see coming
by SirenSecret
Summary: Dib ZIM LOVE PIG enough said


Ending surprise

ZaDr or Zim and Dib romance and one sided OCSiren/dib

warning, slight violent and slight cursing, it's also guy love guy so no flaming

* * *

><p>"uh miss bitters" a honey brown eyed boy asked waving a pale hand in the air violently till miss bitters,a name that fit her turned her head towards him, her white hair was tied in a bun and her glass made it look like her eyes were missing, making her thin body look like a snakes which matched her voice<p>

"what is it Dib?" she asked annoyed like always. Dib stood leaned upward in his seat showing off the blue shirt and black jacket he normally wares, his black hair was styled to look like a lighting bolt that bounced as he pointed to a girl behind him "when did we get a new student?" he asked staring in to her black eye that wasn't covered by blue hair that was streaked with turquoise and ends dipped in silver

"siren been their Dib if you stopped staring a Zim you would have saw her" Ms. bitters snapped but Dib noticed the slight voice changed before yelling out "i wasn't staring at Zim"he pointed to a green skinned boy who's eyes were rubies red and black hair looked real to a idiot that didn't know that it was a wig that hid two long antennas and his eye although were contacts didn't match the same red Dib had the privilege to see when they fought alone, Irken vs human.

Zim didn't find it amusing at all "don't point at ZIM filthy earth pig" the Irken screamed idiomatically but calmed down after that. Siren noticed that his red shirt looked big on his small body and his black pants covered his black boots made him blend in more then her green and blue dress that but that didn't matter she was on a mission, and that mission was to still this Dib-human as a love before destroying earth after all she was Irken.

After skool Dib tracked Dib home unknowing that siren wasn't to far behind. 'it's to save the human race' Dib said quietly to himself like he has for the last 5 months after his heart had pained from watching Zim get hit

by a hamburger (that he throw) but the pain didn't lessen when Zim got up, in fact it worsened as Zim yelled out "I HATE YOU, DIB-HUMAN" causing everyone to turn and look at Zim, the little alien had never actually said those words with so much anger and Dib realized he didn't hate Zim back.

As he continued thinking about it he reached Zim's door and looked in to the window after distracting the robot gnomes with a Dib robot. Zim was talking to two other aliens that were taller with is why from what Dib had found out they were called the tallest and were zim's masters of his planet.

He cut a small hole in the glass keeping from zim's view "but my tallest I can still please you" Zim said but one of the tallest who looked like a taller version then him shook his head "purple and I have decided that your not funny anymore Zim, we will be cutting this line from you " he said when purple who looked like him except you know purple said "red your so mean" then the screen went black and Zim finally got the message

after 3 years on earth, 3 years of growing and trying to destroy earth he realized his abandonment and broken down on the floor crying tears made of some sort of blue liquid

Suddenly his robot named Gir ran in to the room and yelled out "I've got a lovely bunch of WAFFLES" and shoved on into Zim's mouth. Dib who had felt sad for Zim started laughing as Zim spit the waffles in to gir's smiling face "DO YOU LIKE IT?" Gir said happily unfazed by the chucks of waffles.

Zim looked pissed "FIRST THE TALLEST BANISH ZIM THEN MY PACK BREAKS AND NOW YOU TRY TO KILL ZIM WITH WAFFLES?" the Irken wined/yelled but Gir just waved his hand in the air and said "hi big head boy" and with out thinking Dib yelled out "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG"

before being shot by a gnome that realized that other Dib was fake unlike the other gnomes. Dib went down and Zim ran out to him, afraid for his love. Yes Zim was in love because his stupid pack that held a chip to block emotions had broke

however as Zim opened the door all he saw was that girl siren from skool getting away her pack showing and metal spider legs moved with dib's unconscious body in her arms and his gnomes all destroyed.

Dib woke up alone in a Irken ship like zim's small one, tied up and gaged, a little robot that looked like gir stood before him excepted green eyes instead of blue "Invader Siren the Human has awoken" it said

the human didn't see that there was a hole opening in the ship that linked to a huger ship right below it till Siren rose from hit. Her Irken eye's were black like her human form and two antennas replaced her hair, right were the pigtails were. Her pack was visible now that her long hair that half up and half down wasn't hiding it. She wore the same outfit as zim's except green and blue "morning dib-love" she cooed

struggling to understand Dib didn't move when for gloved fingers touched his face "i hope you slept well cause I didn't want you to miss the show" suddenly a screen came down "first I should explain that I have filled earth with bomb's and plan to blow it up, second you will be my prize and new love"

Siren removed the gag and asked "any questions" before kissing him "I want let you do...how come your not in pain?" he asked realizing that his saliva was mostly water and Zim usually burned in water

"glue based lip gloss, no smell, no taste, and no burning from anything earth has to offer. Made multiple things to make myself seem human if it took long to capture you"

Zim rushed to the location his tracker was showing that Dib was and this time it wasn't Gir "I hope no one has seen the ROBOT BEE!" he said his hand clutched upward as the ship was speeding to the target on the radar till Zim's ship had rear ended Siren's that was much bigger and better then his.

Connecting to the ship Zim saw Dib tied up as Siren got to the control seat slightly shaking from the unexpected hit. "what do you want Zim?" she asked sending a signal to he robot that took the floor tube to the larger part of the ship "YOU HAVE STOLE ZIM'A LOVE PIG" the male Irken grinded out "release him to ZIM or I will destroy you" Siren just yawned and put the ship on auto attack, over minding his ability to avoid the blast from every firing laser.

Siren turned to see Gir untieing Dib with a space helmet for him "i was promised a mongoose dog" and with that Dib was pulled from the ship by the large hole that was blasted from the side "how did he?" Siren asked looking back her space activated as Dib floated through space to Zim's ship.

Looking to the other side of Siren's ship Dib realized that Zim was in Tak's ship attacking not his, giving Gir time to enter the ship using zim's But this only pissed siren off even more even if tak's ship was full of holes and so was Zim's right shoulder, cause HER Dib was gone and Zim was using the last of Tak's power to ram in to Siren's ship so quickly that the tiny ship began to break, forcing her to excape to the larger ship that had no controls.

Tak's ship was broken beyond prepare and Zim was force to try to float to his ship, being met by strong arms as Dib hugged him. Gir was hugging a monkey and awwed at Dib and Zim "I love you too Zim"Dib said remembering Zim saying that he was his love pig before tending to Zim's wounds. Zim smiled weakly and re-said his I love you

Meanwhile Siren was standing at the base of the connecting tube "Kross, check if the project is done and if it's o'k" she whispered as the ship above explored. Kross, her robot turned back to the room back to the room he was in during the battle, he had protected the project during the fight for his master and knew it was done.

The light flickered on as a metal claw pulled a birthing tube from the wall and opened it up, a baby alien called a smeet fell to the floor and came to life once his pack was on , Kross looked into the child's Pale eye's knowing they'd change into his father's color "walk son of Siren and Dib, your name shall be Diz"

* * *

><p>please comment i will be looking at them and i may write back to one's i like<p> 


End file.
